Pelangi Senja
by Aozora.NejiSasUKE
Summary: CHAPTER 2, UPDATE... AU, Pernahkah kau perhatikan awan? Tak tetap bentuk, tak tetap rupa, ... Seperti itulah hidup, Selalu berubah...
1. Prolog

Summary : Mungkin Naruto tidak harus sendiri, mungkin Sasuke lebih bisa memaafkan, mungkin Neji bisa belajar menerima, mungkin Gaara tidak harus terluka

**Summary **: Mungkin Naruto tidak harus sendiri, mungkin Sasuke lebih bisa memaafkan, mungkin Neji bisa belajar menerima, mungkin Gaara tidak harus terluka, mungkin Kakashi hanya perlu melupakan, mungkin Iruka hanya perlu percaya, begitu juga Temari, Sakura dan Hinata... jika saja kesempatan itu ada.

**Disclaimer **: I don't own Naruto, and I take no credit for Neji being so damn sexy

.drool.

**Author's Note**: Bukannya nyelesaiin dua cerita sebelumnya, Aozora malah nekad bikin fic baru, tapi idenya tiba-tiba kepikiran dan jadilah cerita ini dibuat, so...

Enjoy

* * *

Pelangi Senja

_Dusk Rainbow_

_Prolog_

* * *

...

**Kesuraman**

**Kesendirian**

**Kepedihan**

**Ketidak percayaan**

**Ambisi**

**Pengkhianatan**

**Persahabatan**

**...**

**Cinta**

**...**

**Hidup... ini hidup...**

* * *

_Aklorians__ Hospital Center, 22.30_

_**Kenapa tak kau biarkan larut?**_

_**Samua asa yang seharusnya surut?**_

"Dokter... sudah saatnya pulang." Seorang suster berambut cokelat dengan mata senada tersenyum, Kakashi membalas senyum itu dan mengangguk.

Perlahan dia berdiri dari kursinya saat pintu ruangannya tertutup perlahan dari luar, dengan menarik nafas, pria itu melangkah kearah jasnya yang tergantung, mengambilnya dan melangkah pelan keluar ruangannya...

_Pulang...? _satu senyum pahit menyeruak diwajahnya, _tidak ada yang menungguku pulang..._

* * *

_Kirlin-Rah__Street Apartment, __22.30_

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas seperei kusamnya, matanya terpejam dan perlahan membuka menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

_**Tak adakah yang percaya?**_

_**Jika akupun punya rasa?**_

Mata sebiru samudra itu mengatup perlahan, dua bulir mutiara menggelinding jatuh disudut matanya, _kenapa tak satupun yang melihatku?_

* * *

_A Room, Nowhere, 23.00_

Pandangannya menyapu dinding-dinding yang bercat putih, tak ada warna lain... hanya ada putih yang menyambut kemana mata hitam itu menatap.

Perlahan Sasuke bangun dari tempat tidurnya, melangkah pelan kearah sudut ruangan itu, lalu duduk memeluk lutut dalam diam. Kepalanya menunduk dalam.

_**Apa salahku hingga semua pergi?**_

_**Tidakkah mereka tahu...**_

_**Sungguh...**_

_**Aku masih ingin dirangkul...**_

* * *

_New Brightwater__, 23.00_

"PERGIII... AKU TIDAK MAU MELIHAT MUKAMU LAGII!!" perempuan itu menumpahkan semua amarahnya, tidak perduli angin malam yang membawa teriakannya jauh, tak perduli jika ada telinga yang tak berhak ikut mendengarkan pertengkaran mereka.

Iruka menarik nafas berat, tanpa sepatah katapun dia melangkah keluar, menutup pintu dengan keras didepan wajah wanita yang kini telah basah oleh linangan air mata, meninggalkan wanita yang telah menemani hidupnya selama sebelas tahun.

Laki-laki itu membuka pintu mobil dengan kasar, masuk dan membantingnya lagi tak kalah kerasnya.

_**Apakah kesetian itu tidak pernah cukup?**_

_**Lalu... apa yang bisa memenuhi hatimu...**_

_**Jika kata 'cinta' terdengar begitu murah?**_

Iruka menyalakan mesin mobilnya, matanya menatap kosong kearah jalan yang mulai semarak didepannya, pikirannya mengembara... _perceraianku sudah didepan __mata._

* * *

_Shadoni-Mo__ Block, 23.30_

Gadis cantik dengan rambut merah muda itu menguap pelan, _tidak... tidak boleh terlelap sekarang, besok ulangan, ayo belajar..._

Tapi mata hijaunya sudah lelah dipaksa menatap deretan kata-kata yang seolah tak ada habisnya... _tidak... dia tidak akan kalah dengan anak baru berambut hitam itu... tidak boleh... hanya satu orang yang boleh berada diatasnya... hanya dia._

_**Apa salah aku menunggu?**_

_**Menunggu cinta yang tak bersambut?**_

_**Apa tak boleh aku berharap?**_

_**Kau menoleh padaku?**_

_**Walau hanya sekejap...**_

Matanya memandang keluar jendela kamarnya... _Sasuke, kamu dimana? Kapan kamu kembali...? _tak ada yang menjawab pertanyaannya, lalu sosok lain muncul dipelupuk matanya, sosok berambut pirang dengan mata sebiru langit, tapi mata itu suram, langit itu mendung... _kenapa anak itu?_

* * *

_Purple House__, 23.30_

_Hentikannn... kumohon, sakit... sakittt... kk-komohon berhentiiii_... Tubuh mungilnya terkapar akibat pukulan bertubi-tubi dari pria didepannya, air mata seolah tak pernah kering untuk berhenti keluar dari sepasang mata dengan iris emerald itu.

Hijau... bukankah seharusnya ketenangan yang terpancar, tapi mata itu terluka, wajah itu terluka, tubuh itu terluka... Pria didepannya hanya menyeringai dan berlalu.

Gaara berdiri perlahan dan berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya, rasa sakit akibat luka ditubuhnya tak digubrisnya... _dia tidak akan menghajarku lagi, dikamar, aku akan aman... iya kan?._

Perlahan tubuh mungil itu menutup diri dengan selimut, tangan kecilnya memeluk boneka beruang miliknya, satu-satunya peninggalan ibunya.

_**Ku ingin hanya ada siang,**_

_**Dengan begitu dia tidak akan datang**_

_**Tapi kenapa...**_

_**Malam begitu panjang?**_

* * *

_Purple House__, 23.30_

Dia hanya bisa menangis saat teriakan adiknya menggaung memecah gendang telinganya, dia hanya bisa meringkuk dibalik pintu kamarnya dan meratap... _tidak adakah yang akan datang...? tidak adakah yang bisa menolong kami?_

Dia ingin berlari memeluk adiknya, ingin menenangkannya dalam pelukannya, ingin mengecup lembut keningnya saat mimpi menjemputnya...

Tapi dia tidak bisa, itu hanya akan melukai keduanya, laki-laki itu hanya akan menyiksa mereka tanpa ampun jika dia melihat ada kasih sayang antara mereka... _kenapa aku tidak boleh memeluk adikku sendiri?, kenapa penderitaan ini harus kami tanggung terpisah...? dan dimana kakak laki-lakiku saat kami begitu membutuhkannya._

_**Ku tahu kau hanya butuh simpati**_

_**Hanya butuh tahu**_

_**Jika ada yang perduli**_

_**Tapi walau begitu**_

_**Itupun tak sanggup ku beri**_

Air mata berlinang jatuh dipipi halusnya... _maafkan kakak... Gaara... _bisik Temari pelan.

* * *

_Hyuuga Manor, 23.30_

Neji memarkir mobilnya, perlahan dia keluar dan memandang rumah besar didepannya, entah kenapa selalu perasaan tak nyaman yang bergayut jika dia pulang... _pulang?, ini bahkan bukan rumahku._

Langkahnya berayun, menggaung di hall ruangan yang kini lenggang, semua pelayan telah kembali keharibaannya. Hanya ada dirinya.

Perlahan dia menaiki tangga dengan ukiran indah disetiap pegangan kayunya yang hitam pekat, dan matanya menangkap lukisan yang sudah dilihatnya ribuan kali, _lukisan pamannya_.

Tampak berwibawa dan juga angkuh dalam waktu yang bersamaan, tubuhnya terbalut jas hitam, kontras dengan sepasang mata perak keunguan yang memancar dingin... _penuh kekuasaan. _Neji membuang pandangannya dengan jijik...

_Aku akan melewatimu... pasti!!... _dan sosoknya menghilang dibelokan koridor dimana kamarnya berada.

_**Ku pastikan kemegahanmu meredup esok**_

_**Kan kubuat pandanganmu menunduk**_

_**Apapun takdir yang tertulis untukku,**_

_**Akan kupastikan...**_

_**Itu kehancuranmu!**_

* * *

_Hyuuga Manor, 23.45_

Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dari bantalnya saat dia mendengar langkah kaki disepanjang lorong panjang didepan kamarnya... _dia pulang._

Perlahan dia bangkit dan berjalan tergesa kearah pintu kamarnya, gaun malamnya menari mengikuti gerakannya, pintunya terbuka tepat saat orang yang ingin dilihatnya membuka pintu kamarnya sendiri,

"Selamat malam, Neji-nii-san." Sapanya hangat, senyum manis menyeruak dibibir indahnya, pemuda didepannya tak membalas senyum yang telah diberikan padanya, tapi hanya mengangguk halus, hampir tak terlihat jika saja gadis didepannya tidak memperhatikannya,

"Malam, Hinata-sama." Dan dengan itu dia masuk kekamarnya dan menguncinya... meninggalkan gadis berambut biru itu sendiri didepan kamarnya.

Satu senyum patah terukir dilekukan bibir mungilnya, perlahan gadis itu melangkah kearah pintu dimana pemuda tadi menghilang, tangannya terulur menyentuh pintu itu... pelan tak bersuara...

_Dingin_... hanya itu yang terasa ketika ujung jarinya bersentuhan dengan kayu oak itu... perlahan dia menarik nafas dalam... _entah sejak kapan, perasaan ini berubah... entah sejak kapan aku tidak melihatmu sebagai kakak... Neji..._

Perlahan gadis itu melangkah kembali kedalam kamarnya, suara kunci diputar terdengar bergaung dilorong yang sunyi itu...

_**Maafkan aku karena mencintaimu**_

_**Sungguh kutahu**_

_**Darah kita terlarang untuk bersatu**_

_**Tapi hati ini telah terpaut**_

_**Walau kutahu**_

_**Kau takkan pernah melihatku **_

_**Sebagai wanita**_

_**...**_

_**Karena dimatamu**_

_**Aku...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...Duri...**_

...

* * *

**...**

**Babak kehidupan ****Anak manusia**

**Semuanya terluka**

**Kesedihan menjadi racun,**

**Tanpa penawar**

**Atau ada...**

**Hanya waktu yang sedang bercanda?**

**Membuat semuanya berdarah?**

**Sebelum akhirnya mengobati**

**Semua hati yang telah sakit...?**

**Walu mungkin saat itu**

**Sang pemilik hati**

**Sudah tak lagi berharap**

**Untuk sembuh**

...

* * *

Gomen, prolog tapi panjang banget...

Fic ini **hanya** akan Aozo lanjutkan jika ada tanggapan positif. Jadi jangan lupa buat tekan tombol 'Go' dibawah.

Pairing... ada buanyaakkk..., silahkan tebak.

Review dengan kritikan tajam membangun sangat Aozo nantikan...

-dilempar asbak – sok tua- Xp Xp Xp-

* * *


	2. Chapter 1 : Sadness

**Summary **: Mungkin Naruto tidak harus sendiri, mungkin Sasuke lebih bisa memaafkan, mungkin Neji bisa belajar menerima, mungkin Gaara tidak harus terluka, mungkin Kakashi hanya perlu melupakan, mungkin Iruka hanya perlu percaya, begitu juga Temari, Sakura dan Hinata... jika saja kesempatan itu ada.

**Disclaimer **: Bukan punya Aozora Narutonya.

**Author's Note**: Gomen buat yang udah repiu, Aozora gak sempet balas satu-satu, suami Aozo yang bernama komputer bersama selingkuhannya yang bernama internet meninggalkan Aozo beberapa hari terakhir ini, jadi Aozo balas disini aja yak, biar simpel... gomen.

**uchiha ayashi : **Makasih dukungannya, sangat menambah semangat , dan makasih da jadi pembaca dan reviewer pertama, arigatou ayashi-chan.

Dan dichap ini ada penjelasan singkat tentang Sabaku bersaudara...

**kagurafuuko : **Makasiih dukungannya, dan makasih da masukin ke fav list, uwaa jadi malu -–nutup muka dengan dua tangan sebelum akhirnya menjerit-jerit gara-gara dijambak Neji dari belakang-- TT.TT, Neji... biarkan Aozo menikmati hari.

Makasih ya Kagura-chan, It's always be joyous when you are reviews --Inggris ga jelas On--

Ayo tebak Kagura-chan, berapa isi manggisnya? Empatkah?, limakah?

**X-tee : **Makasih ya Tee-chan, da baca and repiu... iya di fic ini ceritanya gitu, but not for so long, mungkin? ;) wink..

Once again... makasiiiihhh banget da luangin waktunya

**Orange-Maple : **My Mapleee Luv U, XDXDXD makasih da baca and repiuu... Suka angst? Suamaa...

Iya, Aozo juga gak suka incest, jadi gak bakal ada Hyuuchest dan Uchichest, tapi di fic ini mungkin slight, keperluan plot.

Tapi gak bisa nolak kalau SesshoInu, gak tau napa TT.TT dan udah berusaha gak nambah lagi daftar incest, cukup satu itu, tapi apa daya... Vergil dan Dante dari game Devil May Cry meracuni otak Aozo... jadilah Devilchest...touullouung.

Sora2 itu Aozora? O.O, bukkaannn... dia temen baru juga.

**Sabaku no gHee : **Aozora bisa buat kak gHee penasaran? Kyaaaa –gozila mode On-

Benarkah deskripsinya bagus? Sukurlah kalo kakak suka...

Makasih da mau baca fic Aozo ya kak... , that has tons meanings.

**Moo-Chan the Authoress : **Kyaaa... makasih da mau baca and repiu dan udah mau alert, benarkah prolognya bagus? Senangnya.

makasih da suka ma puisinya... once again... arigatou ne, Moo-chan.

**Eye-of-blue : **Uwaa... makasih da baca and bersedia repiu, senanggnyaaa...

Dan makasih da masukin fic ini ke story alert dan favorite story, er... pantas yak dapat kehormatan gitu?, Hehehe jadi GeEr nih –ditimpuk-

Iya, mata Gaara-chan hijau, tapi gak kayak punya Sakura, kalo punya Sakura hijau terang, kalo punya Gaara-chan, calm green... hihi , dan Ai-chan senang furuba juga?? Kyaaaa... Aozora suka Yukiiii!!.

**Sora Aburame :** Uwaaa... ada Sora-chan, gomen, gomeennn, hikzz... , rencananya di chap ini baru dijelasin umurnya, ada dibawah –-lirik-lirik--, latarnya AU dengan penjelasan tempat tulisan miring setelah garis untuk tiap tokohnya, dan maksiiihh da ngoreksi... Aozo akan lebih berhati-hati lagi kedepannya--ditimpuk--

Senkyuu da luangin waktu buat baca dan repiuuu...

_Err... setelah dilihat -–Ngelirik-lirik keatas-- koq semua author Indonesia fav. Aozora ada semua?... hhhaaadduuuhh, ttakuuttt... gimana kalo mengecewakan?? –dengan grogi maenin ujung baju—dirajam--_

_**Inform :**_

Kakashi, Iruka : 32 tahun

Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Sai : 17 tahun

Neji : 19 Tahun

Temari : 18 tahun

Hinata : 16 tahun

Gaara : 15 tahun

Ada yang tahu nama-nama tempat dalam fic ini Aozo ambil dari game apa?, kecuali untuk _Aklorians_ yang dijadiin nama rumah sakit_, _itu bukan nama tempat, tapi nama monster... hihi

So... this is chapter one for all of you, mina-san...

Pelangi Senja

_Dusk Rainbow_

_Chapter 1 : Sadness_

* * *

_New Brightwater Street, 00.00_

_**Buang saja kesedihan itu**_

_**Kau tak pantas muram**_

_**Untuk orang yang terlupa...**_

_**Betapa kau mencitainya**_

Iruka menarik nafas panjang entah untuk keberapa kalinya, matanya menatap lurus kedepan, tapi pandangan itu kosong.

_Berakhir sudah, kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi...? kenapa dia tidak mau mengerti...? kenapa dia tidak mau percaya...?_ pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu bergaung berulang dalam kepalanya, membuat semuanya makin suram saat tak satupun jawaban bisa didapat laki-laki itu.

Jalanan didepannya nampak lenggang, kembali tarikan nafas panjang terdengar dalam mobil itu sebelum Iruka menginjak pedal gas, membuat mobilnya melambung dengan kecepatan diatas normal, berharap semua masalahnya tertinggal dibelakang.

* * *

_Kakashi's Home, 00.00_

Laki-laki itu menguap pelan, perlahan dia melepas baju kerjanya, sebelum menggantinya dengan piyama, lalu mencuci wajah lelahnya di wastafel sebelum melangkah kearah tempat tidur.

Matanya memandang sedih kearah ranjangnya, hanya dia yang akan tertidur disitu... _sendiri._

_**Hanya ada aku sendiri**_

_**Saat malam bertandang**_

_**Dan...**_

_**Aku akan tetap sendiri**_

_**Saat pagi menyapa**_

_**...**_

Kakashi membaringkan tubuhnya perlahan, _kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat...?_

* * *

_New Brightwater Street, 00.10_

Mobil yang dikendarai Iruka melaju bagai terbang, semua yang terlihat dikiri dan kanannya hanya berupa garis horizontal, matanya menatap tikungan tajam didepan, tapi tidak ada gerakan yang mengindikasikan laki-laki itu akan mengurangi kecepatannya.

Hingga kemudian matanya terbuka lebar, cahanya benderang dari lampu mobil didepannya menerangi wajahnya... _kenapa lampu itu begitu dekat...?_

* * *

_Kakashi's Home, 00.10_

Perlahan mata lelah pria itu terpejam... menyambut mimpi yang datang perlahan.

* * *

_New Brightwater Street, 00.10_

Kejadiaannya begitu cepat, yang dilihat iruka hanya lampu mobil yang terlalu dekat, sebelum suara tabrakan dua benda dengan momentum yang sama cepat merobek malam.

Iruka tak merasakan apapun, tak mendengar apapun, yang dilihatnya hanya putih, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap...

_**Jika kematian adalah akhir yang indah,**_

_**Bolehkah aku bahagia?**_

* * *

_The next day..._

_Illumina__ Konaha High, 07.00 _

Ino merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, seolah ingin membuang rasa penat yang bergumul ditulang-belulangnya...

"Ugghhh... pegal banget." Sakura hanya memandang sipirang cantik disebelahnya.

"Kamu napa, In?, kayak habis kerja rodi seharian aja." Sakura bertanya sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajaran pertamanya.

"Emang, bayangin, pulang sekolah aku langsung disuruh jaga toko bunga, ampe malam, soalnya banyak banget yang beli kemarin, pegal jadinya, mana harus belajar karena mo ulangan, ugghh... ku doain pak OrochiJacsonMaru gak masuk karena dipatokin ular-ular peliharaannya." Sambil menggerutu panjang pendek gadis bermata ungu keabuan itu mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil, dia dan Ino memang sudah berteman sejak masih ditaman kanak-kanak, _Ino adalah sahabat pertama dan terbaik miliknya._

"Syukur deh, setidaknya kamu belajar untuk ulangan kali ini." Canda Sakura yang disambut delikan Ino,

"Aku kan gak sepintar kamu atau si _Mr. Kalian-Tahu-Senyumku-Pura-Pura_." Jawab Ino sambil menatap anak baru yang duduk dibangku paling depan dengan pandangan tidak suka.

Sakura mengikuti alur pandang Ino, _huh... creepy..._ nampaknya telepati Ino dan Sakura tersampaikan, karena objek pandang mereka berbalik dan tersenyum kearah keduanya, Sakura dan Ino mendengus kesal bersamaan.

"Dia pikir dia cakep apa?" Sakura bertanya dengan sinis,

"Tau... belagu banget." Jawab Ino pendek.

Dan seolah ingin menjawab pertanyaan keduanya, tak lama nampak beberapa gerombolan cewek yang melewati kelas mereka, dan langsung tertawa genit saat melihat kearah cowok yang sudah menyebabkan Sakura dan Ino darah tinggi pagi-pagi...

"Saaaiiii..." teriak mereka seperti anak paduan suara, yang dipanggil hanya membalas dengan senyuman, yang menyebabkan semua fangirls itu seperti kesurupan, Ino dan Sakura membuang nafas jengkel.

Yah... apa mau dikata, walaupun bagi keduanya, makhluk yang bernama Sai itu tidak lebih dari parasit, tapi bagi sebagian besar cewek Illumunia Konaha High, dia adalah_ the smiling prince_, julukan yang didapatnya hanya dalam waktu tiga kali dua puluh empat jam keberadaannya di SMA bergengsi itu.

Belum fakta bahwa dia masuk dalam jajaran cowok-cowok jenius yang kian langka diplanet biru yang punya nama bumi ini.

"Whateva!!... coba kalo ada Sasuke, dia gak bakal belagu kayak gitu deh!!." Ino masih meradang, disebelahnya Sakura tersentak... _Sasuke..._

Mata hijaunya menatap tempat duduk kosong disamping jendela, tempat duduk yang tak berpenghuni sejak dua bulan lalu, sepintas dia seolah-olah melihat Sasuke duduk disitu sedang menatap bosan kearah luar jendela, tapi hanya sebentar, sebelum kembali hanya kekosongan yang ditangkap iris emerald itu.

Sakura menarik nafas panjang... _kapan kau kembali, Sasuke...?_

Hayalannya terbang saat dirasakannya aura dingin memasuki kelas, Ino sudah merinding dari tadi, dan nampaknya semua murid dikelas itu berbagi terror yang sama.

Didepan kelas nampak Orochimaru-sensei melangkah pelan kearah tempat duduknya,

"Kumpul buku didepan, saya mau periksa catatan kalian, oh... dan tentu saja ulangan." Suara sedingin kulit ular bergaung didalam kelas itu, membuat semua murid merasa tenggorokan mereka kering, bisa dipastikan es cendol mbak Karin yang cantik bakal laku saat istirahat nanti.

"Dan jangan ada yang berani nyontek, jika saya lihat kalian nyontek... hemm, kalian tahu, Manda kesayangan saya sudah lama tidak merasakan darah segar." Dan semua murid kembali menelan ludah, ingatan semuanya berlari berlompatan keluar kelas dan mampir dikandang ular raksasa dibelakang sekolah...

_Manda... ular sawah Indonesia blesteran Thailand sedang melingkar dan mendesis-desis dikandangnya_, dan semua murid sweat dropped.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam, memandang soal yang baru dibagikan didepannya dan membacanya dengan teliti... _fight!!_

Didepan sana, Sai menatap Sakura dan Ino sekilas sebelum mengalihkan matanya kearah soal yang baru dibagikan dimejanya, satu senyum miterius menyeruak dibibir ranumnya...

_**Dua bunga,**_

_**Mana yang lebih semerbak?**_

_**Mawar merah muda,**_

_**Atau lavender nila?**_

* * *

_Aklorians__ Hospital Center, 08.45_

Seorang suster berambut pirang nampak sedang mengganti botol infuse seorang pasien yang tidak sadarkan diri, sedangkan temannya yang berambut kecokelatan sedang membersihkan sisa operasi yang berjalan hampir enam jam,

"Pasien yang beruntung," sipirang berkata pelan sambil mencek kecepatan cairan infuse si pasien.

"He-em, sedang yang lainnya tak bisa selamat." Jawab yang lain, keduanya menatap pria yang terbaring tak bergerak, _dia akan benar-benar beruntung jika masa komanya berakhir..._

"Apa pihak rumah sakit sudah menelepon kerabatnya?" sipirang yang ditanya mengangguk,

"Tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat telepon." Jawab sahabatnya singkat, setelah selesai keduanya melangkah meninggalkan ruangan, setelah sebelumnya menulis nama pasien dipapan pengenal didepan ranjang... _**Umino Iruka**__..._

* * *

_Aklorians__ Hospital Center, 09.02_

Kakashi melangkah pelan disepanjang koridor yang berwarna putih dengan sentuhan caramel dibeberapa bagian, matanya menatap deretan kamar pasien disampingnya..._102... 104...106._

Kakashi membuka pintu kamar 106 pelan, sosok berpakaian putih nampak duduk memandang keluar jendela dengan bosan, matanya beralih saat pintu kamarnya terbuka...

"Pagi... sudah siuman rupanya." Sapa Kakashi hangat, satu senyum menyeruak diwajah tampannya.

"Hn..." jawaban singkat dan bosan yang sama setiap hari yang didapat Kakashi, tapi pria itu sudah kebal.

Kakashi menatap kearah makanan yang tak tersentuh dimeja pasien,

"Kenapa tidak dimakan sarapannya?" yang ditanya hanya diam.

Kakashi menatap pasien didepannya, pandangannya turun kepergelangan tangan yang terbalut perban... _mencoba bunuh diri lagi..._

Kakashi membuang nafas berat,

"Berbaring... saya periksa dulu," sang pasien hanya mengangguk dan bagai robot mematuhi perintah Kakashi.

Tak lama kemudian Kakashi tersenyum puas, "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" ucapnya kemudian setelah memeriksa beberapa tempat ditubuh pasien didepannya.

Pasien itu hanya diam, perlahan dia mengangkat tubuhnya dan kembali duduk menghadap jendela kamarnya dengan bosan, pose yang sama saat Kakashi masuk tadi.

Sekali lagi Kakashi menarik nafas, perlahan dia berdiri dan mendekati meja dimana makanan sang pasien masih tertata utuh, tangannya merogoh saku bajunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah plastik berisi empat buah tomat apel segar.

"Nanti dimakan, kamu suka tomat kan, _Sasuke?_" pasien itu menatap Kakashi lama, sebelum akhirnya beralih lagi kearah jendela.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Kakashi mendapatkan dirinya menarik nafas lagi... _pasien yang sulit..._

"Baiklah, nanti saya datang lagi, jangan lupa dimakan sarapannya." Dan Kakashi melangkah keluar ruangan itu setelah lebih dulu memberikan sentuhan lembut dirambut kebiruan Sasuke.

Mata hitamnya beralih dari jendela ke meja dimana Kakashi meletakkan kantong berisi buah tomat segar kemerahan, tangan pucatnya terulur dan membuka kantong plastik, kemudian mengambil satu dari empat tomat didalamnya, memandangnya sejenak sebelum menggigit perlahan...

Rasa manis, asam dan tawar berbaur menjadi satu dimulutnya yang terasa pahit, dan tak lama tangannya sudah terjulur mengambil tomat keduanya...

_**Hidup...**_

_**Terkadang manis, saat kebahagian terlihat**_

_**...**_

_**Hidup...**_

_**Terasa asam saat asa tak didapat**_

_**...**_

_**Hidup...**_

_**Bisa begitu tawar saat kesendirian menyapa**_

_**...**_

_**Dan hidup...**_

_**Bisa sepahit empedu**_

_**Saat kau**_

_**...**_

_**...Dikhianati...**_

* * *

_Transentia __Alley, 22.30_

_Behind __Omnium's Bar, _

Naruto memejamkan matanya sekuat mungkin, berusaha menahan air mata yang memaksa menerobos keluar dari sela-sela bulu mata indahnya, suara musik samar-samar dari Omnium's Bar tempat dia bekerja terdengar lirih ditelinganya.

Rasa sakit dibawah pinggangnya tidak diperdulikan, otaknya sibuk memproduksi dan mengulang semua memori indah yang pernah dirasakannya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kenyataan didepannya, tapi gagal... _aku tidak punya satupun..._

"Agghh..." jerit tertahan keluar dari sepasang bibir ranumnya yang gemetar menahan sakit,

"Tidak perlu malu manis... keluarkan suara indahmu, aku ingin mendengarmu mendesah." Suara itu diakhiri dengan satu tusukan kasar didaerah bawah pinggangnya, lalu tusukan lainnya, lalu lainya, begitu berulang-ulang...

Air mata yang tadi tertahan kini keluar tanpa bisa dibendung, Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga cairan merah merembes keluar dari gigitan itu.

Pria didepannya menunduk dan menjilat dada Naruto yang tersingkap, sebelum akhirnya satu rintihan penuh kepusan memantul didinding-dinding lorong gelap yang sunyi itu.

Naruto merasakan cairan hangat memancar didalam tubuhnya... _selesai... sudah selesai..._

Sosok didepan Naruto tersenyum puas, tangannya terulur kewajah Naruto dan membelai pipi pemuda berambut pirang itu sebelum menariknya dan memberikan ciuman disepasang bibir tipisnya.

Laki-laki itu berdiri dan mengenakan pakainnya, disampingnya Naruto melakukan hal yang sama, setelah keduanya selesai berpakaian, laki-laki itu menarik naruto kedalam pelukannya dan menciumnya dengan kasar...

"Disini... jam yang sama, dua hari lagi." Laki-laki itu berlalu setelah mencium Naruto sekali lagi dan menyelipkan sesuatu dikantong celana cowok bermata saphir itu.

Cowok pirang itu menyandarkan tubuhnya kedinding lorong yang dingin, tangannya bergerak kekantong dimana laki-laki tadi memasukkan tangannya, dan saat tangan cowok itu tertarik keluar, nampak dalam semburat cahaya bulan yang pucat beberapa lembar uang seratus ribuan dan lima puluh ribuan.

Naruto tersenyum sedih, kepalanya menengadah menatap bulan diatasnya, tangannya mencengkram lembaran uang itu kuat-kuat, sesaat kemudian dengan langkah perlahan dia melangkah pelan keluar dari lorong sunyi itu dan memanggil taxi yang kemudian membawanya menuju apartemennya...

_**Panggil aku pelacur**_

_**Panggil aku iblis**_

_**Tak akan kupungkiri**_

_**...**_

_**Panggil aku jahanam**_

_**Panggil aku biadab**_

_**Karena aku pantas**_

_**...**_

_**Sungguh kutahu**_

_**...**_

_**Aku**_

_**...**_

_**...Pendosa...**_

_**...**_

Naruto berlari secepat yang dia bisa kekamar mandi saat dia memasuki apartemennya, sesaat kemudian suara air mengalir dari kran yang terbuka terdengar.

Cowok itu menggosok seluruh badannya dengan kasar, tidak perduli kulitnya yang memerah, tidak perduli rasa perih yang terasa, dia hanya ingin bersih...

Tapi pemuda bermata biru itu tahu, dia tidak akan pernah bersih, _kertas yang sudah bernoda tinta... tidak akan kembali putih, kan?,_ dan isak tangis terdengar bergaung diantara desiran air yang jatuh diatas lantai keramik.

* * *

_Purple house, 22.30_

Temari menutup kedua gendang telinganya saat teriakan Gaara kembali bergaung dirumah mungil itu,

"Bbb-berhentiii, saakiiitt..." dan yang bisa dilakukan temari hanya menangis, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, sebelum akhirnya didengarnya diantara isakan, sibungsu mendesis pelan,

"Tt-tolong aku..." dan hanya itu, kepala Temari tersentak,dan tanpa disadarinya dia sudah berlari kearah Gaara yang terkapar dibawah tendangan dan pukulan seorang laki-laki paruh baya...

"Hentikann!!, Gaara bisa mati, _Ayah_!!" laki-laki yang dipanggil Temari dengan sebutan _Ayah_ itu menatap Temari dingin sebelum,

PLLAAAKKK!!

Satu tamparan keras mengahantam pipinya, mengantarnya terhempas kelantai dengan sudut bibir membiru, mata indahnya menatap laki-laki itu dengan terror.

"Jangan pernah panggil aku dengan sebutan itu!!, kalian dengar?!, AKU BUKAN AYAHMUUU!!" dan yang dirasakan Temari hanya tendangan dan pukulan beruntun diwajah, pundak, perut dan semua bagian tubuhnya.

Air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipi Temari, _kenapa kau lakukan ini ayah?, bukankah darahmu mengalir di nadiku?... bukankah aku benar-benar darah dagingmu?._

Gaara menjerit ketakutan sedang Temari berteriak kesakitan, tapi suara kakak beradik itu hanya membuat laki-laki itu kian kalap, suara mereka terdengar bagai melodi ditelinganya, membuatnya semakin intens menyiksa darah dagingnya sendiri.

"BERTERIAK LEBIH KERAS!!, LEBIHH KERAASS!!" suara laki-laki itu membahana, _mati saja kalian... mati saja... ikut jejak ibu kalian, ikut jejaknya keneraka!!..._

Laki-laki itu baru berhenti saat dirasakannya Temari sudah tidak bersuara, dengan tawa puas dia melangkah meninggalkan Gaara yang ketakutan dan Temari yang terkapar tak bergerak dilantai pualam yang dingin.

Gaara menatap tak percaya kearah Temari... _apa yang dilakukannya?!...kenapa dia menolongku?, kenapa menolongku... sekarang?..._

Temari yang sudah tidak mampu bergerak hanya menatap Gaara dengan kepala yang terkulai dilantai yang dingin, dan air mata semakin deras mengalir dari sepasang iris indahnya, bukan... bukan karena rasa sakit ditubuhnya, tapi hatinya... wajah Gaara yang seperti tak mengenalnya membuatnya bagai teriris sembilu,

_Kau sudah tidak mengenalku, Gaara?... ini aku, Temari... ini aku..._

Tapi, dia tidak menyalahkan Gaara jika adiknya lupa, hidup seatap, tapi keduanya tak pernah saling menyapa, lima tahun dia bersikap tak perduli, _pura-pura tak perduli. _

Pura-pura tak perduli saat yang lain terluka, pura-pura tak melihat Gaara yang terkapar, pura-pura tak menyadari saat Gaara mulai menutup diri.

Dan dia berhasil, Gaara percaya jika Temari menganggapnya tak pernah ada, tapi sekarang, saat melihat kedalam mata adiknya yang menatap kosong kearahnya, dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merasa sakit...

_**Kau boleh terlupa**_

_**Karena akupun pernah berpura**_

_**Bahwa kau tak pernah ada**_

_**...**_

_**Kau berhak lupa**_

_**Karena akupun selalu saja**_

_**Memalingkan muka**_

_**...**_

_**Kau pantas tuk lupa**_

_**Karena aku hanyalah**_

_**...**_

_**Kakak tak berguna**_

_**...**_

Mata Temari menutup pelan, dan kesadarannya menghilang perlahan, meninggalkan Gaara yang tetap menatapnya dengan mata kosong.

* * *

_Purple house, 22.30_

_Kenapa menolongku sekarang?... kenapa...?_

Air mata kembali merembes membasahi pipi Gaara, _bukankah akan lebih mudah jika kau tetap tak perduli?..._ mata hijaunya menatap wajah Temari, mengikuti garis dan bentuk setiap memar membiru yang tercetak diwajah cantik gadis itu...

_Seharusnya semua memar itu hanya untukku, jika saja... jika saja... kau tetap berpura-pura tak tahu..._

Ya, dia tahu jika Temari hanya pura-pura tak perduli, dia bisa mendengar kakaknya yang menangis disamping ranjangnya setiap malam saat perempuan itu mengira dia sudah tertidur, dia tahu bahwa Temari selalu mengecup keningnya setiap malam dan mengucapkan kata _maaf_ beulang-ulang,

... _aku tahu..._

Perlahan, tangan mungil Gaara terangkat menyentuh pelan lengan Temari, seolah takut, satu sentuhan keras darinya bisa membuat kulit itu retak, perlahan mata hijaunya kembali basah, dan dengan bibir gemetar, suaranya berbisik pelan...

"_Kakak..._"

Saat itu, betapa Gaara berharap dia menjadi orang lain, berharap menjadi orang yang lebih kuat, agar dia tidak harus terluka, agar orang lain tak harus teruka karena dia, _tapi dia hanya bisa berharap...kan?_

_**Kawan, pernahkan kau dengar pepatah lama?**_

'_**Berhati-hatilah pada apa yang kau minta'**_

_**...**_

_**Kenapa?**_

_**...**_

_**Karena bisa saja, **_

_**Permintaanmu terkabulkan**_

_**Dihari dimana kau berharap, **_

_**Kau tak pernah meminta apa-apa...**_

_**...**_

* * *

_**...**_

_**Berlari dengan waktu**_

_**Mencoba merangkai tali mimpi yang terputus**_

_**Berharap semuanya tersambung**_

_**Agar kita bisa kembali tersenyum**_

_**Tapi sayang...**_

_**...**_

_**Mimpi itu tak berserat**_

_**Mimpi itu tak kasat**_

_**Takkan bisa kau jabat**_

_**Walau sekuat tenaga kau genggam erat**_

_**...**_

_**Dan waktu berbisik nakal,**_

'_**Kenapa tak kau ulang...**_

_**Semuanya dari awal?'**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Dan kau pun tersentak diam**_

_**Lalu, Waktu beranjak pergi**_

_**Meninggalkanmu seorang diri**_

_**Meninggalkanmu,**_

_**...**_

_**Terluka sendiri**_

_**...**_

* * *

_Review?_


	3. Chapter 2 : Hollow

**Summary **: Mungkin Naruto tidak harus sendiri, mungkin Sasuke lebih bisa memaafkan, mungkin Neji bisa belajar menerima, mungkin Gaara tidak harus terluka, mungkin Kakashi hanya perlu melupakan, mungkin Iruka hanya perlu percaya, begitu juga Temari, Sakura dan Hinata... jika saja kesempatan itu ada.

**Disclaimer **: Bukan punya Aozora Narutonya.

**Author's Note**: Maappphh... lama banget baru apdet, file buat fic ini (dan juga lainnya) hilang soalnya, dan itu bikin gak semangat nulis ni fic, dan tiap mo ngetik ulang dan mentok, selalu ngomongnya 'Coba enggak ilang, pasti...' dan yadah... yadah... biasalah manusia, berkeluh kesah mlulu, padahal itu file ilang asli kecerobohan Aozo sendiri –ditimpuk- gomen, malah curhat gajebo.

Buat **Cantik-Chan**, Aozo minta maap, belum bisa ditampilin disini permintaannya, diusahakan dichapie berikutnya .

Buat yang udah baca terutama bagi yang telah luangin waktunya buat repiu chap lalu, makasiiiihhhh banget –bow-

Here is chapter two for all of you, Mina.

Enjoy

* * *

**Pelangi Senja**

_Dusk Rainbow_

_Chapter 2 : Hollow_

* * *

_Two weeks after the last scene..._

_Hyuuga Manor, 21.00_

Hinata berjalan pelan disepanjang koridor temaram yang terletak di sayap kanan bangunan megah itu, makan malam telah selesai sejam yang lalu, makan malam yang dingin seperti biasa, tidak ada percakapan hangat antar keluarga, tidak ada senyum kecil untuk dibagi bersama, mereka yang berbagi darah duduk berhadapan, tapi seperti orang asing yang dipaksa makan semeja.

Ingatannya kembali sejam yang lalu, saat dia, ayahnya, Hanabi, dan Neji duduk semeja untuk menyantap makan malam.

Seperti biasa, ayahnya akan bertanya mengenai kegiatan mereka hari itu, sebuah pertanyaan yang seharusnya ditanyakan karena perhatian si penanya terhadap objek yang ditanyanya, tapi pertanyaan rutin itu hanya terasa sebagai formalitas di atas meja makan.

Dan seperti biasa pula, dirinya dan adiknya juga sepupunya akan menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan statis, bagai robot yang telah terprogram untuk segera menjawab hal yang sama untuk pertanyaan yang sama.

Sebuah kondisi dimana jika pertanyaannya adalah X maka jawabannya adalah Y, tanpa memperdulikan sebuah unsur Z yang mungkin terselip dalam pengkondisian cacat itu, karena dalam _tradisi Hyuuga_, penambahan rumus ' _Namun jika'_ dalam sebuah rumus mutlak '_Jika-Maka'_ akan memakan proses terlalu banyak, hanya memperlambat dan memperpanjang system flow.

... _Palsu..._

Gadis berambut biru itu tersenyum hambar, adakah yang tidak palsu dalam kehidupannya?... _adakah?..._

Apakah ketidak palsuan itu adalah statusnya sebagai penerus Hyuuga?, sebuah keluarga dengan jaringan bisnis luas bertaraf internasional?,

Apakah ketidak palsuan itu adalah statusnya sebagai _anak pertama_ keluarga Hyuuga?, _pewaris pertama_ dinasti bisnis terbesar diseluruh negeri?,

Apakah ketidak palsuan itu adalah kenyataan bahwa ayahnya, seorang bangsawan terkemuka, berharap dia tidak _pernah terlahir_ sebagai penerusnya?,

Apakah ketidak palsuan itu adalah kenyataan, bahawa ayahnya lebih berharap kepada adiknya dari pada dirinya?,

Apakah ketidak palsuan itu adalah kenyataan bahwa ayahnya menganggap kelahirannya adalah sebuah musibah?, sebuah kegagalan?, sebuah cacat pada pada wajah sempurna Hyuuga?.

Kembali senyum patah itu mengembang, yah... hal yang tak palsu dari kehidupannya adalah bahwa dia tidak diinginkan, tidak diharapkan... _kelahirannya sia-sia..._

Langkahnya terus berayun hingga sebuah taman luas dengan pagar besi menjulang dengan gerbang tinggi yang terbuat dari bahan yang sama tertangkap oleh mata indahnya, diatas gerbang itu, sebuah nama nampak dalam balutan lampu taman '_White Rose Garden'_.

Bau semerbak memenuhi udara ditempat itu, mata perak keunguannya menatap rumpun mawar yang mekar sempurna, dengan ketinggian bervariasi antara dua hingga lima meter, tertata dengan apik, mawar-mawar itu nampak bersinar indah dibawah purnama empat belas.

Seperti namanya, taman itu hanya ditumbuhi mawar putih, tidak ada jenis bunga dan warna lain, _Hanya ada mawar putih..._

"_White Rose Garden_..." Hinata membisikkan nama taman itu pelan, satu senyum menyeruak diwajah manisnya, sudah menjadi tradisi, setiap tempat di Hyuuga Manor dianugerahi nama, seperti sebuah bangunan putih kecil yang terletak didekat danau buatan sebelah utara Hyuuga Manor, entah kenapa bangunan itu dinamakan _Water Lilly_... setahunya, tempat itu sudah dipanggil demikian dari banyak generasi diatasnya.

Setelah berjalan agak jauh kedalam taman itu, gadis itu kemudian mengambil tempat duduk disalah satu bangku dipertengahan taman, matanya menatap deretan mawar-mawar putih yang mekar sempurna didepannya.

Tangannya terulur memetik satu kuntum yang terdekat, agak berhati-hati agar tidak tertusuk duri tumbuhan tersebut, mata peraknya menatap kembang ditangannya, memutarnya dan mengagumi setiap kelopak indah yang terangkai sempurna itu.

"_Queen of flower..._siapa yang tidak mengagumimu?" Hinata menatap bunga ditangannya sejenak, sebelum pandangannya tertuju kearah bangunan utama Hyuuga manor,

Dalam kegelapan malam, bangunan tua yang terawat baik itu nampak kokoh, seolah ingin memberitahukan pada siapa saja yang memandangnya tentang eksistensi keluarga yang bernaung didalamnya.

Pandangan matanya berpindah kesisi lain bangunan itu, menatap jendela kamar dilantai dua yang tertutup, lampu dikamar itu masih menyala, menandakan sang pemilik belum terlelap.

Mata peraknya membesar, sekilas, tapi dia bisa melihat bayangan yang berdiri dibalik tirai keemasan itu sebelum akhirnya menghilang dan tak lama kemudian lampu ruangan itu padam, membuat hanya kegelapan yang ditangkap sepasang iris perak keunguan itu.

Hinata menarik nafas dalam... _lamakah dia berdiri disana?..._

Perlahan gadis itu berdiri dan melangkah keluar taman, sebelum menghilang dari tempat itu, matanya menatap sekilas untuk terakhir kalinya kearah jendela besar yang kini gelap itu,

"_Neji..."_

Hanya dengan mengucapkan satu nama itu saja sudah bisa membuat dadanya nyeri, seolah semua penolakan atas kelahirannya sebagai seorang Hyuuga belum cukup membuatnya tersiksa.

_**Kenapa hanya dengan mencintaimu**_

_**Bisa membuatku begini terluka?**_

_**Padahal dibawah tekanan ayah,**_

_**Aku sanggup bertahan**_

_**Tapi kenapa...**_

_**Dibawah tatapan tidak sukamu**_

_**Aku**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Musnah**_

_**...**_

* * *

_Hyuuga Manor, 22.17_

Neji membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya yang beralaskan sutra hijau dengan sulaman keemasan dibeberapa bagian, mata peraknya terpejam, ingatannya kembali saat tanpa sengaja dia memandang kearah _White Rose Garden_ dan menangkap sosok Hinata disana.

_Rapuh..._ hanya itu yang terlihat dari sosok mungil dalam balutan kimono ungu itu.

Mata perak itu membuka perlahan, menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap... _jika saja gadis itu lebih kuat..._

Pemuda itu menarik nafas dalam, dia sudah lama menyadari perasaan Hinata, dia tidak buta dan mampu mengartikan dengan baik arti pandangan Hinata padanya, tapi yang tidak disadarinya adalah, _Sejak kapan dia berbagi perasaan yang sama dengan gadis itu..._

Pemuda itu membuang nafas berat, bagaimanapun penemuannya akan perasaannya kepada Hinata bukanlah hal yang menggembirakan,

"Semua rencanaku bisa gagal." bisiknya pelan, perlahan mata dengan warna mutiara itu kembali terpejam, sebisanya berusaha untuk terlelap.

K_emana roda nasib ini bergulir?..._

* * *

_The next day..._

_Purple house, 06.45_

Temari sedang menyiapkan sarapan saat Gaara dengan langkah pelan memasuki dapur dan duduk menghadap meja makan, tangan kanannya memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya, Temari tersenyum lembut menatap adik semata wayangnya, perlahan dia duduk didepan pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Selamat pagi." sapanya riang.

"Pagi." jawab Gaara pendek, Temari kembali tersenyum, sejak kejadian dua minggu lalu, hubungannya dengan Gaara mulai membaik, walau hanya percakapan singkat, tapi setidaknya sekarang keduanya sudah mulai membiasakan diri dengan kehadiran yang lain.

_Aku akan menunggu hingga bisa memelukmu seperti dulu..._

Keduanya menikmati sarapan dengan tenang, hanya tanpa kehadiran sang ayahlah semuanya terasa normal, _keluarga yang normal..._

Gaara menghentikan suapannya ketika ujung matanya menangkap objek bergerak diluar jendela ruang makan mereka, diluar sana, nampak beberapa muda-mudi seumuran dengannya dalam balutan seragam sedang berjalan menuju kearah sekolah sambil sesekali bercanda.

Temari yang melihat Gaara menghentikan makan menatapnya sekilas sebelum memalingkan tatapannya mengikuti arah pandang sang adik, Temari menarik nafas sebelum berbalik kembali menghadap pemuda bermata hijau itu,

"Gaara, kamu nggak apa-apa?..." yang ditanya menoleh dan tersenyum tipis,

"Iya kak, nggak apa-apa" dan pemuda itu melanjutkan sarapannya dalam diam, pura-pura sibuk dengan makanannya agar dia tidak harus melihat pancaran kesedihan dari mata sang kakak,

Sekali lagi gadis itu manarik nafas berat, dan melanjutkan sarapannya, sesekali mata hijaunya melirik kearah sang adik.

Keduanya tidak bersekolah dengan alasan berbeda, dirinya karena setelah lulus dari SMU, lebih memilih bekerja karena biaya yang terlalu mahal untuk masuk keperguruan tinggi, lagi pula ayahnya tidak mau membiayai dirinya.

Berbeda dengan dirinya, adiknya sudah tidak bersekolah sejak umur sepuluh tahun, bukan karena tidak ada biaya, tapi karena musibah yang menimpa keluarganya, awal bencana yang membuat keduanya hidup bagai dalam neraka selama lima tahun terakhir.

Temari ingat setiap detail pagi na'as itu, ibunya lari dari rumah setelah malam sebelumnya bertengkar hebat dengan ayahnya, meninggalkan dirinya dan kedua saudaranya sendiri, tanpa kabar, hingga sebulan kemudian, rumah mereka didatangi polisi yang mengabarkan bahwa ibu mereka ditemukan tewas akibat kecelakaan mobil, dan yang lebih mengejutkan, ibunya tidak sendiri didalam mobil itu, satu sosok laki-laki yang diduga '_teman_'nya ikut tewas dalam kecelakaan itu.

_Dan dari situlah semua bermula..._

Entah sejak kapan, sang ayah mulai bersikap dingin, mulai sering mabuk dan tidak itu saja, mulai membentak dia dan saudara-saudaranya, dan tidak menunggu lama, bentakan itu disusul pukulan dan penyiksaan lain.

Pria itu melempar semua masalahnya kewajah anak-anaknya dalam bentuk cacian dan makian, kegagalannya dalam membina rumah tangga dibebankan kepada darah dagingnya, seolah merekalah penyebab petaka dalam kehidupannya.

Dan untuk melegalkan semua perbuatannya, pria itu hanya akan mengucapkan satu kalimat..._kalian bukan darah dagingku!!..._

_Semudah itukah?!..._ kemana perginya sosok lembut wanita yang dikenal Temari sebagai ibunya itu?, kemana menghilangnnya sosok penuh kasih sayang pria yang dikenal Temari dengan sebutan ayah itu?.

Dan Gaaralah yang paling terpukul dengan kematian sang bunda, terlalu muda untuk mengetahui arti perselingkuhan, terlalu dini untuk kehilangan seorang panutan, dan terlalu kecil untuk menerima semua kekerasan.

Apa yang diharapkan dari seorang anak berusia tak lebih dari sepuluh tahun?, pengertian bahwa sang bunda pergi karena tak bahagia?, pengertian bahwa ayah memukulnya karena pria itu juga terluka?, Tidak ada yang dimengerti oleh Gaara, selain kenyataan, bahwa ibu meninggalkannya, ayah memukulnya, semua kakaknya memalingkan wajah, dia terluka, dia sendirian, dia...

... _Tak bahagia..._

Dan Gaara kecil mulai menutup diri, lebih suka sendirian didalam kamar, terlalu takut menatap dunia, menolak tumbuh, menolak menjadi dewasa, karena dimatanya, orang dewasa hanya perusak.

... _Monster_...

Dan Temari membiarkan Gaara sendirian, dia terlalu sibuk memungut kepingan dunianya yang ikut hancur dengan kematian sang bunda, ikut lebur dengan penolakan sang ayah, terlalu sibuk mengurus hatinya yang juga terluka.

Temari menarik nafas dalam, berusaha mengusir bayangan kelam lima tahun lalu, pandangannya melembut menatap sang adik,

_Akan kuperbaiki semuanya sekarang, kakak tidak akan lari lagi, Gaara..._

Keduanya melanjutkan sarapan hingga selesai dalam diam, tak lama kemudian nampak Temari berpamitan untuk bekerja, setelah sebelumnya memberitahukan kepada Gaara bahwa dia akan pulang terambat malam ini,

Temari tersenyum lembut kearah Gaara sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah,

_**Akan ku perbaiki semuanya sekarang,**_

_**Aku belum terlambat... kan?**_

**_..._**

_**Waktu menatapmu iba,**_

_**Sebelum bertanya mengejek,**_

_**...**_

'_**Benarkah?' **_

_**...**_

* * *

_Aklorians Hospital Center, 10.15_

Wanita itu menatap tak berkedip sosok yang terbaring lemah didepannya... _haruskah aku bahagia?_...

Dia tidak pernah menyangka, setelah seminggu lebih kepergiannya dari rumah, berita pertama yang diterimanya dari mesin penjawab adalah kecelakaan suaminya... _suami?..._ masih pantaskah laki-laki itu dipanggil demikian?.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, menatap sosok tak bergerak didepannya, satu-satunya indikasi adanya kehidupan dari pria itu hanyalah nafasnya yang turun naik sangat pelan.

"_Iruka_..." bisik wanita itu pelan, terlalu pelan hingga jika sosok didepannya dalam keadaan terjaga, niscaya diapun tidak akan bisa mendengar bisikan itu.

Wanita itu menarik nafas dalam, dengan langkah pelan dia berbalik dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut tepat saat seorang dokter berambut perak ditemani seorang suster berambut merah hendak memasuki ruangan Iruka untuk pengecekan rutin, wanita itu tersenyum kearah sang dokter.

Sebelum tubuhnya menghilang dibalik pintu, wanita itu melemparkan pandangan sekilas kearah Iruka,

_Segeralah sadar... perceraian kita harus diurus secepatnya._

* * *

_Omnium's Bar, 22.00_

Suara musik terdengar bergaung didalam bar yang nampak lenggang, diujung ruangan itu nampak Naruto sedang mengeringkan gelas-gelas kristal dan menatanya rapi dirak yang terletak dibelakangnya ketika seorang pria berbadan besar dan berambut kecoklatan mendekatinya,

"Hello manis..." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menyapanya, matanya bertemu dengan sepasang mata _amber_ seorang pria berusia tidak kurang dari dua puluh tujuh tahun... _Huh... dia lagi..._

Tanpa menjawab sapaan sang tamu, Naruto kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan gelas-gelas yang masih basah didepannya, melapnya hingga kering dan kemudian menggantungnya rapi dirak yang terletak dibelakangnya.

"Setelah kamu selesai dengan gelas-gelas itu, bagaiman jika kita bersenang-senang, hemm?" ucap laki-laki itu dan tangannya bergerak hendak menyentuh lengan Naruto, tapi cowok berambut pirang itu segera menarik tangannya menjauh,

"Sorry, malam ini aku _off._" Jawab Naruto dingin... _setelah perlakuamu semalam?!... tidak akan!!..._

"Ayolah, akan _kubayar lebih._" Bujuk pria itu, tapi Naruto tidak menggubrisnya, tangannya tetap sibuk dengan gelas-gelas didepannya.

"Ini perlakuanmu pada pelanggan?!" merasa diacuhkan pria dedepannya membentak gusar, tapi Naruto diam saja, tidak memperdulikan pria didepannya yang nampak meradang.

Laki-laki itu menggeram marah, tangannya terulur dan menarik salah satu lengan Naruto kasar, dan berusaha mencium cowok bermata biru itu, tapi sebelum bibir keduanya bertemu, tinju Naruto mendarat lebih dulu dipipi tamunya tersebut, membuat orang itu terjajar beberapa langkah.

Pria itu mengelus pipinya yang nampak lebam, matanya menatap tak percaya kearah Naruto..._ ini orang yang kutiduri semalam?..._

Tatapan tak percayanya berubah menjadi amarah, dengan mata memerah pria itu menatap Naruto tajam,

"Akan ku balas perlakuanmu..._bitch!!" _setelah membentak kasar, pria itu segera melangkah keluar bar.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang, satu senyum sedih mengembang dibibirnya yang ranum... _kejadian sehari-hari..._

Sudah dua tahun dia bekerja di _Omnium's Bar _sebagai _pelayan rangkap_, dan selama dua tahun, dia telah bertemu dengan macam-macam orang yang kemudian disebutnya pelanggan.

Terkadang dia beruntung mendapatkan pelanggan kaya yang bersedia membayar lebih, tapi jika dia tidak beruntung, maka orang brengsek seperti tadilah yang akan ditemuinya.

Naruto ingat bagaimana pria itu memaksanya untuk melakukan _heavy sex_ semalam_,_ bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif masih terasa sakit akibat perlakuan kasar pria tadi.

... _Abnormal..._

Naruto menarik nafas panjang, seingatnya hanya _satu orang_ yang memperlakukannya berbeda, pria dengan mata dan rambut sehitam malam, tapi pria itu sudah tidak dilihatnya selama dua bulan terakhir..._ kemana dia?..._

Mata biru pemuda itu menatap ruangan bar yang nampak lenggang..._ kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini?..._ satu senyum patah terukir diwajahnya..._ jangan mimpi... _

* * *

_Omnium's Bar, 22.23_

Pintu bar yang berwarna biru tua itu terbuka, satu sosok berpakaian merah marun nampak melangkah masuk, pandangannya menyapu ruangan bar yang hari itu tampak lenggang.

Pemuda itu melangkah pelan kearah meja dimana seorang pemuda berambut pirang nampak sedang sibuk mengeringkan gelas-gelas kristal yang masih basah didepannya.

Setelah mengambil tempat duduk didepan sipirang, dan memandang ruangan bar sekali lagi pemuda itu berucap pelan,

"Pesan Vodka." Sipirang didepannya, yang tidak lain adalah Naruto, mengangkat wajahnya, mata birunya bertemu dengan mata hijau sang tamu, Naruto menarik nafasnya,

"Kamu pikir ini dimana?" tanya Naruto datar, tamu didepannya menatap Naruto heran,

"Tentu saja bar." Jawab sang tamu bingung.

"Kalau sudah tau, kenapa masih disini?" pernyataan yang disusul pertanyaan Naruto semakin membuat sang tamu bingung.

"Ya, buat minum. Udah deh, Vodkanya!" sang tamu menjawab jengkel... _apa-apaan sih pelayan ini?..._

Naruto memandang sang tamu sekilas, dia belum pernah melihat tamu itu sebelumnya... _rambut merahnya sexy..._

"Dengar ya, ini bukan tempat untuk anak dibawah umur." Sang tamu nampak kaget, tapi hanya sesaat sebelum satu senyum mengejek terukir dibibirnya,

"Memangnya kamu tau dari mana aku masih dibawah umur?!" kali ini giliran Naruto yang tersenyum mengejek.

"Kamu pikir dengan dandan ala gothic gitu bisa menyembunyikan umur kamu yang gak lebih dari lima belas itu, hah...?!, pulang sana..." pemuda didepannya mendengus jengkel,

"Kamu sendiri gak lebih dari tujuh belas!" Naruto memandang tamu keras kepala itu sekilas,

"_Aku beda_... dan satu hal lagi, bulan depan umurku sudah delapan belas... pulang sana." Usir Naruto sekali lagi.

Pemuda didepannya memandang Naruto dengan tatapan dingin, dan sesuatu dalam tatapan itu membuat Naruto merinding.

Pemuda itu menyeringai dan mencondongkan badannya kearah Naruto, dengan suara berat dan pelan pemuda itu berbisik pelan,

"Aku hanya mau minum, jangan buat aku _menginginkan_ yang lain..." ancaman terdengar jelas dalam suara dingin pemuda berambut merah itu.

Naruto menarik nafas dan berbalik menyiapkan pesanan sang tamu, pemuda bermata hijau itu tersenyum puas, tak lama kemudian Naruto kembali dan meletakkan satu gelas berisi cairan putih kental.

"Sejak kapan Vodka berwarna putih?" tanya pemuda itu sambil menatap Naruto curiga.

"Itu bukan Vodka, tapi susu, bodoh." Jawab Naruto datar.

"Kamu cari mati ya?!" pemuda itu menggeram marah.

Dia segera berdiri dari kursinya. Tangannya terulur hendak menarik kerah baju Naruto, tapi dengan sigap pemuda bermata biru itu melangkah mundur, dan tanpa mengulur waktu Naruto segera mengangkat tangan kirinya memanggil security.

Tak lama pemuda berambut merah itu menemukan dirinya sudah berada diluar bar, mata hijaunya menatap pintu bar yang baru saja dibanting dengan keras didepan batang hidungnya,

"Che..." pemuda itu menendang kaleng minuman soda kosong yang terbaring didekat kakinya, dan dengan langkah gusar dia berjalan meninggalkan _Omnium's Bar._

Naruto memandang sekilas kearah dua security yang baru saja menyeret pemuda bermata hijau itu keluar, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya,

"Dasar, bukannya belajar dirumah, malah kelayapan." Dan satu senyum pahit menemukan jalannya dibibir mungil pemuda bermata sapphire itu... _aku sendiri?..._ Naruto teringat sekolah yang sudah ditinggalnya selama tiga hari.

Naruto menarik nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya malam hari itu, mata birunya menatap susu hangat yang belum tersentuh didepannya, tangannya terulur mengangkat gelas itu dan meneguk cairan manis didalamnya perlahan,

"Lumayan, sehat." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum dan kemudian kembali pada pekerjaannya yang belum selesai.

* * *

_Purple house, 22.50_

Pemuda berambut merah itu membuka pintu rumah mungil itu perlahan, ruang tamu yang gelap menyambutnya, mata hijaunya memandang berkeliling dan satu sosok yang tergeletak diatas sofa tertangkap matanya, bau minuman keras tercium diseentero ruangan.

Pemuda itu hanya mendengus, langkahnya berayun menuju kamarnya, tapi satu suara kasar memanggilnya dan membuat langkahnya berhenti,

"Gaara!!, dari mana saja kamu, hah...?!" Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan nama Gaara itu menoleh, matanya menatap pria setengah baya yang nampak berdiri limbung akibat pengaruh alkohol yang terlalu banyak dalam tubuhnya itu dengan tatapan dingin,

Laki-laki itu nampak tertegun menatap putra bungsunya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin dan... _menantang?..._

Laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha mengusir perasaan tidak nyaman yang mampu diciptakan pandang dingin putranya.

Putranya yang hanya mampu menangis dan memohon itu mampu membuatnya merinding?,

Putranya yang kesehariannya seperti _anak berusia tujuh tahun yang terperangkap dalam tubuh remaja lima belas_ itu mampu membalas tatapannya?.

... _Ini pasti pengaruh alkohol yang berlebihan_...

Laki-laki itu menepis tangannya diudara, memberikan pesan pada Gaara bahwa dia tidak ingin berurusan dengannya malam itu, perlahan, dengan langkah tak seimbang, pria itu melangkah keluar rumah, meninggalkan pemuda berambut merah itu sendirian.

Pemuda itu mendengus, satu seringai bermain diwajahnya

... _Sayang sekali dia tidak memukulku malam ini... _

Dan seringai itu tetap bermain diwajahnya saat dia memasuki kamarnya yang gelap, cahaya purnama yang merembes masuk dari jendela yang belum ditutup memberi penerangan seadanya dikamar mungil itu.

Pemuda itu berjalan pelan kearah cermin besar didinding kamarnya, pantulan bayangannya mengembalikan tatapan dingin dan seringai diwajahnya dengan sempurna, tangannya terangkat menyentuh permukaan kaca datar yang terasa dingin itu, seringainya melebar,

"_Gaara_..." bisiknya pelan, suaranya terdengar berat, seringainya belum juga pupus, pemuda itu melanjutkan ucapannya,

"Bersyukurlah... karena _aku ada._" Satu tawa dingin keluar dari sepasang bibir mungil pemuda itu, matanya memandang tak lepas cermin didepannya,

"Bersyukurlah_... _karena_ kamu memilikiku."_ Desisnya, tawa dingin itu berecho sekali lagi, memenuhi ruangan kamar yang nampak suram.

"Bersyulurlah... karena tidak ada yang bisa menyakitimu lagi, aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mu... _untuk kita..."_ mata hijau itu mengeras,

"Karena aku akan _menghabisi_ siapa saja yang menyakitimu..." Pemuda itu menatap bayangannya dan kemudian kembali menyeringai,

"Kau tak pernah sendirian Gaara, _ada aku..._ selalu ada aku, dalam dirimu..._ ada kita..._ yah, kita... _Kau dan Aku... selamanya..."_ pemuda itu tertawa kecil, perlahan dia berbalik membelakangi cermin dan melangkah kearah tempat tidurnya.

Pemuda itu menunduk saat dirasakannya kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang terasa hangat dan lembut, matanya menatap boneka beruang kesayangan Gaara yang tergolek diatas lantai, satu senyum kasar kembali bermain diwajahnya, tangannya terulur mengambil boneka itu, dan mengelus kepala boneka beruang itu sejenak, seringainya melebar,

"_Kau tak dibutuhkan_." Bisiknya pelan, dengan kasar pemuda itu melempar boneka tersebut kesudut ruangan setelah sebelumnya dengan satu sentakan keras dia menarik paksa kepala boneka itu hingga terpisah dari badannya, tawa dinginnya menggema.

_... Hanya ada kita... kau dan aku... hanya kita..._

_**...**_

_**Tahukah engkau?**_

_**Terkadang bukan hanya waktu**_

_**Yang memiliki dua SIFAT**_

**_..._**

_**Bukan hanya pedang**_

_**yang memiliki dua WAJAH**_

**_..._**

_**Dan, bukan hanya sekeping koin logam**_

_**yang memiliki dua MUKA**_

**_..._**

_**Namun, kepribadianpun terkadang,**_

_**memiliki dua RUPA**_

_**...**_

* * *

**...**

**Pernahkah kau perhatikan awan?**

**Tak tetap bentuk, tak tetap rupa,**

**...**

**Seperti itulah hidup**

**Selalu berubah,**

**...**

**Hingga takdir memperlihatkan wajah**

**Pada titik dimana waktu menentukan masa...**

**...**

* * *

_..._

Ada yang udah dapat bayangan gak kalo Gaara bakal punya Schizofrenia? Sebenarnya Aozora dah kasih hint di scene-nya Gaara di chapie satu lalu, terutama di paragraf terakhir dan disusul ma puisi buat cowok berambut merah itu... ayoo yang masih ingat puisinya angkat tangan -ditendang-

Semoga di chap2 selanjutnya, Aozo bisa gambarin dengan baik masalah kepribadian ganda ini, sekarang juga lagi ngumpulin data koq (it's really not my things T.T), tapi jangan terlalu fokus ma Gaara ya, he's not the only one yang punya 'masalah berat' disini –tersenyum semaniak2nya- ... kukuku... Aozo emang jahat.

Dan sebelumnya, Aozo mo' minta maap buat yang da nunggu **Why You!** Dengan berat hati, Aozo beritakan –disepak- jika Fic. itu baru akan di update setelah Ramadhan berakhir, walau Aozo da gatal pengen upload TT.TT, dan jika suka humor, silahkan baca **Hidupku di Tengah Dusun**, tapi Aozo gak janji setelah baca bakal ketawa, aneh soalnya TT.TT, dan jika suka angsty, read my other story **Labirynth**... ini kenapa Aozo jadi promosi kiri dan kanan? –dijitak-, maapkanlah.

Kritik dan saran please...

_Review?_


End file.
